polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
San Marinoball
Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|personality = Kind, Nice, Friendly,|gender = Male|language = Italian Emilian-Romagnol|type =Slavic-Latin |capital = San Marino Cityball|religion = Catholicball|friends = Vaticanball Germanyball Maltaball Napoleon he asked if I wanted sea (I still cryings for said not) American Samoaball Boliviaball Italyball Peruball Uruguayball|enemies = Liechtensteinball SPQRball Sealandball that stupid microstate that has only sea|founded = 301 (constitution in 1600)|predecessor = |intospace = possible|status = landlocked, waiting for an oppritunity mwhahaha!!!|name = Republic of San Marinoball |nativename = Repubblica di San Marinopalla|caption = "I of hard to draw"|image = The royal guard of san marino by kaliningradgeneral-db7fr5m.png|imagewidth = 250px|bork = Libertas Libertas; sea sea|onlypredecessor = SPQRball|predicon = SPQR|font-size = Republic of San Marinopalla}} San Marinoball, or officially the Republic of San Marinoball, also known as the Most Serene Republic of San Marinoball, is an enclaved microstate surrounded by Italyball situated on the Italian Peninsula on the northeastern side of the Apennine Mountains. He is surrounded by Italy, so he has no sea and only one neighbor. He is the third smallest country in Europe. While he countinues in the research of his beloved sea, he also wants a good football team. Why? Because his team is the worst team ever. He only has one good player and semi-god called Andy Selva. History San Marinoball, the world's fifth smallest state, claims to be the world's oldest surviving republic. According to tradition, San Marino was founded in 301 AD when a Christian stonemason named Marinus (FromCroatiaball) the Dalmatian, later venerated as Saint Marinus, emigrated in 297 AD from the Dalmatian island of Rab, then a Roman colony, when the emperor Diocletian issued a decree calling for the reconstruction of the city walls of Rimini which had been destroyed by Liburnian pirates. Finding persecution of his Christian beliefs, Marinus hid on the peak of Mount Titano (the highest of San Marinoball's seven hills) and founded a small community following Christian beliefs. The owner of the land, Felicissima, a sympathetic lady of Rimini, bequeathed it to the small Christian community of mountain dwellers, recommending to them to remain always united. It is certain that the region has been inhabited since prehistoric times, although evidence of the existence of a community on Mount Titano dates back only to the Middle Ages. That evidence comes from a monk named Eugippio, who reports in several documents going back to 511 that another monk lived here. In memory of the stonecutter, the land was renamed "Land of San Marino", and was finally changed to its present-day name, "Republic of San Marino". Later papers from the 9th century report a well organized, open and proud community: the writings report that the bishop ruled this territory. In the Lombard age, San Marino was a fief of the dukes of Spoleto, but the free comune dates to the tenth century. The original government structure was composed of a self-governed assembly known as the Arengo, which consisted of the heads of each family (as in the original Roman Senate, the Patres). In 1243, the positions of Captains Regent (Capitani Reggenti) were established to be the joint heads of state. The state's earliest statutes date back to 1263. The Holy See confirmed the independence of San Marino in 1631. San Marino has had a long standing of neutrality, preceding that of Switzerland by several centuries. Personality San Marinoball is a very friendly countryball but he can also get angry with others. He isn't good at sports and also wants to regain his F1 GP. Cannot usually into good results at Eurovision, but did manage to qualify for the final once in 2014. Apart from sea, he wants more land and military power. Is sometimes portrayed as a potentially evil ball and wants to join Nordic. Paper boat San Marinoball is sometimes depicted possessing an unused small paper boat. The paper boat, apart from representing his desire for sea access, is useless as he is currently a landlocked countryball. Relations Family San Marinoball is the oldest living countryball as is a member of the large Latin, Roman descended family. * Father: SPQRball * Siblings/Half Siblings: Italyball, Portugalball, Vaticanball, Monacoball, Andorraball, Liechtensteinball and Luxembourgball * Nephews: Argentinaball , Uruguayball, Peruball, Chileball, Boliviaball, Brazilball, venezuelaball, Colombiaball, Mexicoball. * Most important children: The provinces of San Marinoball and Serravalleball. * Far relatives: Mendozaball, Rio de Janeiroball, and Croatiaball. Friends San Marinoball, as a peaceful country, has lots of friends, the most important being Italyball, Vaticanball, Croatiaball, American Samoaball, Argentinaball and many other microstates and Italian regions. Enemies The republic hasn't got any great enemies, but is in a friendly rivalry with Gibraltarball as they both suck at football. Another friendly rival is the Italian region of Emilia-Romagnaball, because it blocks San Marinoball's access to the sea. He also has a rivalry with Liechtensteinball, because they cannot decide who's the best microstate. Gallery San 23f78e 5451307.jpg Hospital Massacre.png 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg SanMarinoBall.png|User:ScrewMcGru's San Marinoball Tumblr mtawclypc31szo7eyo1 1280.png tiny old man.png 28bw7iw2298x.png SanMarino&Nauru.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 3MXobUk.png SanMarinoInternetComic1.png|San Marino can't into sea SkFYVXe.png TYCRAOn.png Rattle Rattle.png San Marino Stronk.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 84wEmWH.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Neighbor Haters.png No Rewards.png External Links * Facebook page es:San Marinoball it:San Marinoball pl:San Marinoball Fr:San Marinoball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Microstates Category:No War Category:Catholic Category:Neutral Category:Modern Countryball Category:Euro € Category:City-state Category:Christian Category:Enclaves Category:Cross Category:Landlocked Category:Christian Lovers Category:Uncolonized Category:Wine Category:Pork Lovers Category:Sanmarinese Speaking Countryball Category:Pizza Removers Category:Can Be Hard to Draw Category:Christianity Category:Former Pizza Removers Category:Small Category:Pizza Category:Enclave Countryballs Category:Roman Catholic Category:Republic Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Hellenism Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Small Countryballs Category:South Europe Category:Vatican lovers Category:Navy, Yellow, White Category:Independent Category:San Marinoball